


Soliloquy

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Marijuana, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, WestAllen Smut Week, all that good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has a fantasy. He's been trying to get her to put on a show for him, and he has a plan.</p><p>" “Babe. Wanna fuck?” She passes him the blunt. </p><p>He takes a pull. </p><p>“You know what I want,” He grunts, holding the smoke in. "</p><p>Westallen Smut Week, kids!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, it's just that these two fictional people have taken over my life. As always, I live for feedback, so please comment!
> 
> Happy Westallen Smut Week, everyone! ;)

Barry has a fantasy.

He’s been trying to get Iris to “put on a show” for him. So far she hasn’t gone for it. It’s not that she’s totally against the idea, she just needs some convincing, maybe. It’s just…she’s never done anything like that before.

“That makes it even hotter.” He’d told her, the first time he they’d talked about it. Something about the coy look on her face when she told him she would think about it made him want it even worse. “Oh God,” Iris had giggled and facepalmed, cheeks hot from embarrassment, as Barry was grinding his semi-hard dick against her butt cheeks.

Now here they were in bed, on a regular Wednesday evening, passing a blunt back and forth. They get really high; it just so happens that weed makes Iris horny. Barry puts on her Usher playlist, because she loves it when she’s in a sensual mood. Regardless of what it is, something’s about to go down. But Barry’s fantasy is calling from the back of his mind.

He’s sitting up against the headboard. She’s draped across his lap, wearing nothing but a bra, in literally the perfect position for him to spank her. He’s rubbing all the way from her back to her ass, to her thighs, to her calves, and back up slowly, lightly. He enjoys the feel of her, the firmness of her flesh. Her senses are heightened, especially touch, so his hands are five times as effective as they usually are, which is pretty damn effective.

“So tell me what’s holding you back.”

“I mean, it’s just, well, I’ll be so exposed, and it’s really pornographic-“

“And you don’t want me to look at you different?” She shrugs and nods, shyly. “I mean, if it’s really that uncomfortable for you, forget I ever brought it up.” He means it, but he’s holding out hope…

“Well,” she says, still hinting, “I mean, maybe one of these days.” Barry nods slowly, keeping his excitement under wraps.

After a few minutes Iris straddles him, reaches under his shirt to tweak his nipples. Her face is millimeters from his, her eyes projecting desire.

“Babe. Wanna fuck?” She passes him the blunt. He takes a pull.

“You know what I want,” He grunts, holding the smoke in.

“But I’m scaaaaaared,” She whines.

“Of what?” “It’s just…a lot.”

“Okay look, Iris. I think I know what might be holding you back. I can promise you this: what we do is nobody’s business. Nobody will ever know, just me and you. We do whatever we want in our own bed. You’ll always be a Disney princess to me, I don’t care what you do.” He strokes her face.

“Aw, Bear, That’s so sweet.” It’s also hilarious. “I’m a Disney princess!” She takes the blunt from him and snorts laughing. Barry starts sputtering too. It takes them both a second to regain their composure.

“Trust me, this will only make me even more turned on by you, as impossible as that sounds. Okay?”

She runs her fingers through his hair and blows him a shotgun. “Okay,”

Barry has a plan to ease her into it. “You’re high as hell and you’re horny anyway.” He glides his palm over her core, and feels her start to warm immediately. Iris purrs like a kitten. When Barry feels the wetness on his fingers, he takes it as an invitation to slide them inside her.

He flicks the tip of his tongue against the tip of hers, before sucking gently. Barry’s middle and ring finger are plunging in and out of her, and to him she feels like silk. Iris is still purring, grasping Barry’s wrist to control his pace. Barry can feel his blood churning, rushing to one specific destination on his body.

“How about this,” his voice is husky, “you don’t have to look at me. You can pretend I’m not even here.” He climbs out from under her. “Try this.” With his hand spread between her shoulders he positions her face down on their bed, with the other hand he lifts her hips so her ass in the air, knees spread. “Get that ass up. Arch that back.”

“Like this?” Iris loves it when he gets bossy.

“Just like that.” He reinserts the same offending fingers, and goes back to work, in and out, keeping a steady pace, twisting his wrist as he drives into her. But not for long. Abruptly he discontinues, withdraws.

“Bar-reeeeeee!” Iris whines when he takes his hand away. She strokes the edges of her pussy, feeling his absence in the worst way.

“Take over Babe, I’m gonna grab some chips.”

“Really, right now?”

“Munchies. Be right back.”

“Bastard.” She’s pouting. The weed makes her forget about him as soon as he’s walked away. She rides her high and the beat of the music in the background. Her own two fingers replace Barry’s. They’re not as thick and they don’t go as deep, but they still feel damn good.

Barry makes his way back and flops into a nearby chair, chips in hand. He chews on a few, as he watches Iris start to get into it. He congratulates himself; it worked! He pops another handful of chips in his mouth, then throws the bag on the floor, because he has more important things to focus on. He leans back, dick ramrod straight, getting comfortable. Her perfect hand banging her perfect cunt is like something out of a Penthouse magazine.

Except she’s live, three dimensional, and this cunt belongs to him.

She goes from two fingers to three, her index joining the mix. The pleasurable feeling inside her intensifies, as do her vocalizations. Her moans go up an octave in pitch, and get a little louder.

“Jesus, Iris, that’s fuckin’ hot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You like it?”

“Hell yeah.” Iris realized that indeed, this is really freaking hot. Barry being turned on turned her on even more. She decided to toy with him, because she’s fun like that.

“But it’s not the same as having that dick in me, Bear,” she moaned over her shoulder.

“Jesus Christ,” She hears him growl. She can’t help but laugh a little. And speed up, because this shit was starting to get really intense. She switched hands to give her wrist a break, but soon the other hand was back in action, rubbing up and down against her sensitive clit, building on the thrill she’s already feeling. Soon she’s rocking her hips and and forth on her hand. Her mouth is open, gasping every time her fingers inch deeper inside her.

In the meantime Barry’s forgotten everything besides his view and his hard cock. He’s got one hand focusing on the head and the other on his thigh. He wets his lips and he kneads the tip in his palm. He realizes he’s rubbing up and down his shaft to the same pace Iris is fingering herself. He can taste her on the air. He can actually hear how wet she is; it’s the same soft _swish_ sound he hears when he’s giving it to her deep.

He wants to climax so bad it hurts but he holds it off. He needs to see the grand finale.

It doesn't take long.

“Mmmmm, I’m gonna come, Baby.”

There it is.

“Come for me, Baby.” The thought occurs to him; _I gotta be the luckiest man on the planet._

As completion takes her, Iris’ hips buck and she cries out into the sheets. Her left leg thumps against the mattress once, twice, and the orgasm rolls through her entire body, magnified by the high. When she thinks it’s over it just gets stronger. She pushes against her G Spot and rides it, trying to extend it by two, three, four precious seconds. Her hips thrust forward and down, clenching her fingers inside her.

The sensation builds up inside Barry, threatening to boil over. He closes his eyes and lets the sight of Iris’ climax push him over the edge. His mouth opens slightly, and his eyebrows knit together, and the veins stand out in his forehead. He’s getting ready to blow his load hard. When he comes he shoots like a fountain, spraying hot come all over his hands, legs, and their carpet. Every inch of his groin is pulsating, immersing him in a state of euphoria. His lip is drawn back as he squeezes out every last salty drop.

He sits there for a moment, in shock, waiting for his consciousness to descend from outer space.

Iris flops down on her face and stomach, arms at her side, and is stock still like a cadaver. She’s waiting for her body to stop feeling like rubber.

Barry climbs on top of her, grinding against her, making them both sticky with his come. He starts kissing her back and shoulders. He has two thoughts; first, how he can get her to do this again, with perhaps a toy added? and second, he wants to be in her, really bad. Like, _really_ bad.

Iris doesn’t even lift her head.“Oh, now you want to fuck.” 

“You have no idea. You said yourself it isn’t the same.”

“Barry, you’re a machine.”

“Only when it comes to you.” he kisses he nape of her neck.

She raises one still wet finger. “Let’s call for Chinese first. And I want those chips. And get me that ice cream out the freezer. Please and thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who may not know, when you "blow a shotgun" you're blowing weed smoke out of your mouth into someone else's while they inhale it. 
> 
> Also, You can't miss with Usher's "Mars Vs. Venus"


End file.
